Talk:Mama Mia
If they add enough Avatars beside Diabolos, I wonder if they'll add key items from FF8, FF9, and FF10 for some other quest which would give a SMN another good item. I guess Diabolos would be a prime candidate to drop Magical Lamp from FFVIII (or someone would drop Solomon's Ring). FFIX has too many possbilities (maybe Gizamaluke's Bell or Gulug Stone), as does FFX (but Blossom Crown, Flower Sceptre, or Celestial Mirror seem more likely). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 13:52, 22 Jan 2006 (PST) Mama Mia! someone is crazy... is it just me, or is this Quest increadibly time consuming and hard? it seems rediculous! from what I can tell, you need to do this: Beat all the Prime Avatar's, Fight Fenrir and get his item, then fight all the Prime's again to get their items for this quest. Once you do that, you can get this ring. At the sacrifice of all the items offered by beating the Avatar's, and a chance to get Fenrir to summon (unless you wanna go through a 3rd time of beating the prime's). The ring only adds a decent bit of MP, +10 to a skill that is only useful to Spirits, and -1's to the cost of only Avatar's, not even spirits. Someone in SE hates Summoners >.> simple as that. ---- To Zoogelio: Hehe, that gave me an idea. Waking Dreams would probably give the Magical Lamp, The Wyrmking Descends (the rewards are very similar to an avatar quest) could drop something from FFIX (Gizamaluke's Bell sounds fitting for Bahamut), and Waking the Beast could drop the Celestial Mirror (in FFXI, Carby is fixated on the sleeping gods AKA celestial avatars) or maybe any of the aeon-related key items. The reward could perhaps be turning your Evoker's Ring into an Evoker's Ring +1/Summoner's Ring/Astral Ring/Solomon's Ring/Summoning Ring/Conjuring Ring/something. To Andres: MP+25 isn't bad and avatar perpetuation cost -1 certainly is great. And who says it doesn't affect elementals (spirits)? And summoning magic skill also affects interruption rate, making it nice for soloing. And you don't need to fight the celestials again in order to fight Fenrir a second, third, fourth, or whatever time. Even then, a SMN70+ (among other jobs around that level) can solo them (even Leviathan and Garuda). And fighting Fenrir isn't too hard. A SMN can find other SMNs and astralburn Fenrir Prime to death. Or you can do a normal setup or a manaburn or maybe even a TPburn. If anything, the only thing to complain about this quest is that if you drop the items needed or the ring itself (or any other avatar quest reward for that matter) cannot be reobtained if dropped or anything unless you come across a generous GM or something. But I do agree with you that someone in SE hates SMN. :P --Jopasopa 16:00, 31 August 2006 (EDT) : As of october 2007 (probably a lot more prior to now) you can obtain the item even if you drop it. I think, I'm not entirely sure but I remember having ifrits log, and I threw it because at the time I didn't know what it was for, but now I just went back to them all to do this quest, and I was able to obtain all the items. But I can't be 100% sure on this, someone else will have to look into it who isnt wanting the ring. :P Or I'll try again after getting the ring. This is true, in addition,you *CAN* get an item, any item, from any avatar battle that you have already won, as long as it is not currently in your extended inventory. What this means is that if you have already turned in, say, an Eye of Newt to Mama Mia, the next time you fight Leviathan you will have that option again, and you -cannot- turn in a second one. Runeghost 22:00, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Unless that only applies to the Key Items needed for ring.. that statement is false, i have refought the avatars numerous times, and have not been able to regain any of the dropped weapons.. i had originally chose Titan's/Leviathan's clubs long ago, i dropped them for storage space thinking i could refight them later..3+ years later they still have yet to ever appear again in the selecton box, only the 2 armor pieces that they offer.--Jhes 15:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Like Jhes, I've not been able to get a new Wind Ring after having dropped my old one long ago, thinking I could just get a new one later. Additionally, I've gotten Evoker's Ring (just for the sake of doing the quest), and I've not had the quest items show up ever again since. --Kyrie 02:48, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have updated the article to show the correct information regarding earning these items. The equipment rewards cannot be re-obtained, though the quest items can. I had completed 6/7 items prior to leaving FFXI in 2006, and when I reactivated, I had forgotten that I had earned these items, and collected them all again. Naturally I was rather disappointed to find out that the only one Mamaulabion actually *wanted* was the Ancients' Key, and proceeded to drop the other six items after I had received my Evoker's Ring. --Cutriss 19:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Lynara 07:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) You do not have to do all the prime fights again to get a new moon bauble. I was able to receive one without doing all the whispers again. As was another friend of mine. As long as you've received -a- moon bauble in the past, you can go back to the same taru again and get a new one.